


Chocolates And Prom Dates

by Militaraii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian's older siblings are the best, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Puppy Love, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militaraii/pseuds/Militaraii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Damian A'l Ghul-Wayne's junior prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates And Prom Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This suddenly became a Damian/Colin fic.  
> Also, Mar'i because I really like her.

"Why don't you just go up to her and ask her?" Colin asks him when they're taking a break from gym. "Ask  _who,_ Colin?" "You know, I didn't say the name, but I bet someone popped into your mind, huh?" Damian rolls his eyes while Colin nudges him in the rib. "No one popped in my mind." 

"Boo. You're no fun." They lay back on the bench, and the cheer leading squad can  be seen at their right. "I think you should ask Mary." Damian eyes her, and Colin smiles. She had long, black locks, and green eyes. "I'm technically her uncle, remember?" "Yeah, dude. I didn't say you should make out and have babies. I said you should just ask her so you won't have to be partnerless for prom." 

"So you're saying I should just use her as an illusion to why I couldn't ask someone I would actually be interested in?" 

"Oh, are you saying you  _are_ interested in someone?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"You're implying!"

"Now you're just putting words into my mouth." 

Colin laughs. “Though, Damian, I think you should really go with someone for prom. It’s a special night.” Damian rolls his eyes. “That’s exactly what Grayson said, too.”

When Damian gets home to the Wayne Manor, the first thing he does is talk to Dick. “Grayson, what’s the best way to ask someone to the prom?” Dick drops his newspaper to look at Damian directly. “Did I just hear that correctly?” He asks, with a dumb smile on his face. “Who do you want to ask?” Damian huffs. “That’s confidential.”

“Confidential.” Tim mocks from the side, clearly using the computer. “I never thought the little brat would actually want to bring someone to prom.” Stephanie laughs at Tim’s comment, handing him some coffee.

“I never asked for your help you-“ Dick drags Damian onto the couch before he could shout any more words. Tim hummed, typing a few words, and turned around. “Chill out. This is your prom, I’m curious to what you’ll do.” He says, sipping his coffee. “Thanks, Steph.”

“Tim, you didn’t attend prom.”

“ _Steph, please.”_

Dick snorts. “I say you get her flowers and chocolates, and stick scented paper onto her locker.”

“What kind of flowers?” Damian asks. “Roses? I don’t know. I think girls like those.” Dick replies. “Dick, excuse me but that’s so lame.” Steph complains. “I actually agree. For someone who’s been dating almost everyone, that’s somewhat shallow.” Tim chuckles. “Yeah? How did you ask someone to prom, Tim?” Dick raises his eyebrow. Tim glares at him while sipping from his coffee slowly while Steph runs to Dick to high-five him.

“Don’t trust Dick. Let the expert handle this.” Stephanie smiled, sitting in between Dick and Damian, stretching her arms around them. Tim rolls his eyes at them and faces his computer once more. “Don’t be like that guy.” Stephanie whispers, gesturing to Tim. “I know you’re talking about me.” Tim sighs. “Aw, Timbo, we love you, don’t worry.” Dick laughs. Tim hums again and continues working.

“Anyway brat,” Stephanie says, pinching Damian’s cheek (much to Damian’s distaste). “What is she into? The best way to get a girl is by her interests and likes. You know, this is advice from an _actual_ girl.”

“Don’t give me that, Steph, I know you were asked with flowers and chocolates.” Tim says. Steph gives him a look. “He was hot.” She says in a straight face. “You know Damian,” her focus returned, “you also have to look really cute when asking her.”

“What?” Damian asks, confusion clear on his face. Dick chuckles. “I mean like, you have to smile and look as if you really want her to be your prom date, especially if she’s someone you’re not really close to. It makes you have better appeal.”

Damian just stares at her.

 “Or, I guess you can look kind of embarrassed, too. It’s also cute, I mean you’re kind of tall, but there has got to be some girls taller than you. Oh man, you’re going to be so adorable!”

“Steph, your advice really sucks.”

“Thanks, Mr. I Didn’t Go To Prom, what advice can you give?”

“Steph, Tim, let’s not bicker over prom!”

“Dick, you told him to just get the girl roses!”

“Steph. _You_ got roses.”

“Shut up, Tim!”

“What is with you guys?” Damian cuts in. “Who even said I wanted to ask a _girl_ to prom?”

Tim sputters his coffee, and Damian realizes how quiet it is except for his own breath. The sound of his heartbeat is loud against his ears, he’s aware that his face may just be heating up.

“Dami-“ Dick doesn’t get to finish as Damian retreats to his room.

Damian doesn’t ask anyone.

In return, no one asked Damian either.

“You really didn’t ask anyone, huh?” Colin says, sounding more like a statement than it did a question. His red hair was styled into soft waves, and he wore a worn out tuxedo. Colin refused to borrow one from Damian, even though Damian insisted. “No. Are you and Nell having fun?” Damian asks and smiles at the both of them. “Oh, please, my partner eats so much, I’m not sure how he manages to fit that all in his stomach!” Nell laughs, poking Colin’s side. “It’s good food.” Colin replies.

“You must dance with us, Damian!” Mar’i exclaims, shuffling her way beside Colin and Nell. Mar’i looked as beautiful as always, even more, now. She was significantly taller than Damian, but then again her mother was Kor’i. She wore a lavender sequined dress, and her hair was up and her eyelashes did seem longer. “Dance? No, thank you.” Damian tries to say politely, but Colin rolls his eyes and takes Damian’s arm. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” The three drag him despite his protests.

The music is loud and the lights are flashy. He’s standing awkwardly while Nell, Colin and Mar’i were dancing to the beat. “Damian! Show us your moves!” Nell laughs. “Oh, indeed, please do! I must see how your body reacts to the vibrations of these sounds that everyone seems to be most attracted to!” Mar’i replies, ignoring the strange looks she received from the people around them. “Here, come on, just copy what I do!” Colin says, and Damian does.

Soon after, he’s laughing and he doesn’t need to copy Colin anymore, and they’re just dancing to the heavy electronic music blasting from the speakers. “Oh, darn. I’m thirsty. I’ll go grab some punch. You guys want any?” Nell asked, fixing some of her curls. Colin shook his head and Damian said a “No, thank you.” “I shalt accompany you, I would like to replenish myself!” Mar’i says, holding Nell’s shoulder. “Return I will, Damian.” They both disappear in the crowd.

“Dude, she really digs you.” Colin smirks.

“Oh, please. I am her uncle, I told you.”

“I know you did. But remember when we were at gym, and I said don’t make babies with her? I totally lied. You’re totally perfect for each other. I see it now. Plus, weren’t you the one who denied that you and Dick were actual brothers?”

“Yeah, well-“

“I’m joking.”

“Yeah, what about you and Nell? Why don’t you go make babies with her?”

“Haha, please, Damian. Nell’s our friend.”

“She’s your date, Colin.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to date her. Man, I really wish this song would change.”

Just like that, the song changes. The neon lights become soft colours of pink and yellow and red. The other teenagers sound delighted and grab their dates. Suddenly everyone’s dancing the same dance. A slow dance, intimate and close. “Ah well. That’s not what I meant. Time to sit down.” Colin sighs, and tries to move through the crowd. “Wait,” Damian calls, “Can you –um-, dance this with me?”

They stare at each other for a while, until both their faces heat up and they have to look away. “No, never mind, forget it. You have a date.”

“No, it’s just that, this is a dance you dance with, well, _girls.”_

“I understand if you don’t want to. I should just ask Mar’i, like you said so.”

Damian turns around, because he feels like an idiot for even attempting to ask Colin that. Of course it was a dance for dates, it was stupid enough to think that Colin would actually accept to go with him to prom.

“Wait,” Colin said, and he grabs Damian’s arm once more. “It’s okay. I’ll dance with you. One condition!” He smiles, and Damian turns to look at him. Colin grabs Damian’s hands and put them on his shoulders. He then wraps his own arms around Damian’s waist. “We dance like this.”

Colin’s so close, and Damian pays attention to all the little things in Colin’s face, how thick his red eyebrows are, how big his green eyes are and how much they complement his red hair, his little dimples that only show when he smiles, and of course, those tiny, tiny freckles near his eyes that you wouldn’t completely see unless you paid attention.

“Wait, no way! We’re not dancing like this!” Damian suddenly cries out, blushing furiously at their position.

“Yeah we are. I said so.”

“Colin. I’m taller than you.”

“So?”

“Fine.”

They end up dancing like that, their eyes looking around the room, but always ending up looking at each other. All around Damian could feel they glances and looks at them, a bit too frequent than usual. Some are snickers and laughter pointed towards them. “I think,” Damian says, and Colin leans in to actually hear him. “I think we should stop now, you should dance with Nell.” Damian removes himself from Colin’s grip and walks away. “Oh, Damian, I would very much like to dance with you for a bit.” Mar’i runs to him, obviously away from another dance. “It’s alright, Mar’i, I’m tired right now.” He says, and Mar’i does seem a little disappointed.

“Attention, everyone.” One of the teachers say, tapping on the microphone and cutting the music. “We will now be announcing the Prom Prince and Princess.” Some of the seniors roll their eyes, waiting for Prom King and Queen, not really caring for the juniors. “And our prom prince is,” the teacher says, ordering a drum roll for her background. “Colin Wilkes.” There’s a cheering, and as Colin gets up on stage, he locks his attention towards Damian, Nell and Mar’i, who are watching him, beaming.

The crown gets placed on Colin’s head, and it shines silver. “And for prom princess,” and again, cue the drum rolls. “Is,” she pauses, looking incredibly puzzled at the envelope. “Damian A’l-Ghul-Wayne?” There’s a sound of confusion, and a sound of mockery. Everyone’s heads turn until they face Damian’s, and even Colin’s gaze is on him. “Damian,” Nell says, and Damian just knew that she was expecting the princess to be her. “No, I don’t understand,” he mumbles, backing away from Nell and Mar’i.

“There has to be some kind of mistake,” the teacher says,  trying to put aside the small silver tiara. The whole party still seems to be staring at Damian, making him feel even more self-conscious. “You’re right, Ma’am. There is a mistake.” Everyone spins their heads almost immediately, even Damian, to look at the speaker.

Colin removes the crown and sash from him, and takes the silver tiara and puts it on. “I’m the princess, and Damian’s my prince.” He places the princess sash on him with ease. “After all, he is taller than me.” Colin’s eyes lock with Damian’s, and they’re pulling him in. Making Damian make his way awkwardly up to the stage, because Colin’s doing so much for him, he should only do so too, right?

Colin’s the one who puts the crown and sash on Damian, and then the both of them are standing in the corner, the centre of attention of the whole party. “Hey, it’s not so bad for me to be a princess.” Colin smiles, and his smile is so sincere, the only thing Damian wants to do is go home, away from all the nervous smiles he sees Nell and Mar’i and everyone else besides Colin give him.

The teacher fidgets a bit, “Okay, so, our prom king is…”

Damian doesn’t say a word in the car ride home. Bruce is the one driving instead of Alfred, because if he didn’t, Dick would end up complaining that he wouldn’t be a very good father to leave this to Alfred during Damian’s prom, and Damian _is_ Bruce’s son. “So, how did it go, Damian?” Bruce asks, and Damian does his best to ignore it. “Adequate,” he mumbles. The crown and the sash is stuffed into his bag. He didn’t even say goodbye to Nell or Mar’i, and especially not Colin. He left as soon as he saw the car parked in the corner.

When he gets back home, Bruce tells him he’ll be downstairs if he needs anything. When Damian gets upstairs, Dick and Tim are watching TV in their pyjamas, Dick almost half-asleep on the couch. Steph was probably at home, or she was sleeping in one of their guest rooms. Sometimes Damian doesn’t even know what she actually does here in the Wayne Manor besides eat and sleep and make fun of her ex-boyfriend.

Dick’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw Damian walk into the room. “Hey Little D, we were waiting for you!” Dick exclaims, almost pushing Tim off the couch. “I managed to force Tim into waiting for you with me.” “So, how was prom, Damian?” Tim asks, completely ignoring Dick. Damian frowns and throws the bag at them. His older brothers look confused, but open it anyway. Damian stomps to his room like an angry child.

“Hey, you’re the prom prince, that’s gr-“ Damian slams the door at Tim’s face. He sits down and hears Tim mumble from the other side of the room, “Does he hate me that much?”

It takes Damian two hours before he realizes he can’t sleep without resolving things. The light underneath his door is already off, Tim and Dick must have either been sleeping or patrolling, since Damian can’t right now. He gets up and sighs, runs his hand down his hair. He’s wearing an undershirt and jogging pants to sleep, so he just grabs the jacket and flees through the window.

Colin wakes up to the sound of tapping on his window. “Damian?!” He exclaims, soft and hushed but surprise in his voice. “It’s 3:00 am in the morning, what are you doing?”

“Colin,” Damian cuts in, and Colin opens the window and rubs his eyes. “I’m sorry I interrupted your sleep. I just…I’m sorry, I really am, Colin. I didn’t mean for them to ridicule you, that was stupid, and it was my fault it happened, I tried to dance with you, and even before I wanted to ask you to prom in the first place and-“

“Wait, what? You were going to ask me?”  Colin asks in disbelief. “Well,” Damian blushes, “I didn’t, okay? Instead I just asked Dick for the best way to ask someone to prom, and he just said roses and chocolates. Then, well,” he pauses. “Then you asked Nell.”

Colin stares silently at Damian. “Are _you_ responsible for those chocolates in my locker?”

Damian rolls his eyes. “Fine, okay. Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Damian! Those were delicious! If you actually asked me, there would have been a chance I said yes, you know.”

Damian falls silent. “You were ridiculed earlier. I apologize greatly. I don’t deserve your kindness, or your title of prom prince.” Colin slumps back on his bed. “Oh, Damian,” he sighs, to which Damian replies, “I don’t mind if you’re angry at me, having to have won such an absurd award.”

“You know, Nell was telling me if I knew why her dress was violet and you know, gold at the top.”

“Yes, that is because Nell likes-“

“No, Damian, shh. Then, I asked her, if it was because she really liked Batgirl,”

“But she does, that’s what I-“

“Shh! Listen to me. She said yes, because Batgirl’s the best superhero ever, and then I disagreed with her.”

He paused a bit, watching Damian’s reaction.

“I told her, the best one is Robin, because he’s smart, and skilled, and he’s sweet and loyal and so great, I wish I had more adjectives for someone as amazing as he.”

Damian quieted down. “I could never be mad at him, ever. And I will do anything for him.” Colin smiles.

“Yeah. Well, you’re also wrong.” Damian mumbles. “The best one is Abuse, because, he’s-“

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m correct.” Colin laughs, lightly tapping Damian’s nose. Even though the only light was that of the moon’s, Damian could see Colin blushing. “Now, stop worrying, Damian. As a princess, I demand my beauty sleep.”

“But I-“

“Sleep, my prince.” Colin says in a high voice, then laughs. “Seriously, dude. You can come over tomorrow or actually later, and we’ll share those precious chocolates you gave me.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“If you think I’m that shallow, I’m seriously offended. I told you, I could never be mad at you. Now go home and sleep.” Colin says. He leans in and kisses Damian on the cheek. It’s light and soft, but there was so much careful passion in them.

“Okay,” Damian says. “I’ll see you tomorrow, or later.” He smiles playfully. “Goodnight, Damian.” Colin says, closing the window. He waved at Damian before slumping back into his bed.

“Goodnight, beloved.”


End file.
